msoutlookbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Short 1: The Birthday Cake Fireworks
Plot The short begins with Birthday Cake walking in the middle of the sidewalk. She then stops and looks around to see if anyone is there. Shortly after, the other characters clap for Birthday Cake, and that's when she notices them. Birthday Cake eventually jumps into the sky with an explosion, and fireworks in the shape of Birthday Cake appear. The characters cheer for her, as some more fireworks can be heard during the credits. Alas, she explodes too much and dies during the credits as well, and some screams can be heard from the characters due to them being frightened about her death. Her death is talked about after the credits, and then the short ends. Reviews None so far. Trivia *This is the very first MS Outlook Buddies short, as well as the very first MS Outlook Buddies animation. *This is a holiday-related short, and the holiday being celebrated in this short is Independence Day. *The creator originally gave up on this short, but wanted the series to start as soon as possible since he missed the April 4, 2015 deadline (which was Microsoft's 40th birthday). He ended up starting it hours before Independence Day was over, which is why the short was close to being released the day after the holiday. *A Dailymotion account called "Animations" uploaded this video onto Dailymotion on July 5, 2015. However, it's not the only animation related to cake that's on the account, although it's most likely the only animation on the account to be about a birthday. *This is the only MS Outlook Buddies animation to not have colored outlines (just like Webdings and Wingdings). *The short's original plot was Scheduled Meeting and Birthday Cake finding a firework launcher in the middle of the sidewalk when it was still day, and then Birthday Cake would somehow get Scheduled Meeting to be shot out of the firework launcher, and then he'd explode and Scheduled Meeting-shaped fireworks would appear. When the short was changed to Birthday Cake producing the fireworks, the characters were originally going to be at other places at the time and then come to see the fireworks. Instead, they were waiting for Birthday Cake to arrive instead and then see her produce fireworks. *The explosion that's used in this animation is partially new since its color now changes from orange to gray, but the animation itself is the same. It originated from the Webdings short Don't Play with Cloud. *The Cheat exploding and The Cheat-shaped fireworks appearing was used as an animation reference to Birthday Cake exploding and Birthday Cake-shaped fireworks appearing. *The city and mountains originated from these two videos and have become the scenery for MS Outlook City. *Most of the stores are closed because they'd obviously be closed for Independence Day. *The flames of Birthday Cake were animated by Artistunknown from Newgrounds, but this will be the only time his flames for Birthday Cake will be seen. *The Digital Workshop music used in the short is titled Modern Fanfare, and it'll be the shorts' intro music. *The Microsoft music that was used in this short is named Military Parade 2, and it was the short's credits music (it ended when Birthday Cake died however). *In the audience, all of the characters excluding Exception to Recurring Item and Data Conflict cheered for Birthday Cake. *Even though the characters are seen and heard clapping for Birthday Cake, none of them have hands. However, this isn't a goof since they manage to clap another way. **They also lack mouths when they cheered for Birthday Cake's fireworks and screamed at her death, but that isn't a goof as well because they can cheer, scream, and etc. by using an alternate method to make those noises. Goofs *All of the closed stores lack names and windows for other floors of the buildings. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Shorts Category:Holiday-Related Animation Category:Independence Day